mbssurvivalistfandomcom-20200213-history
Features
This page will go in to detail about every currently implemented feature available in the most recent release build, and hopefully tell you everything you need to know about how the mod works. Food Poisoning As of Survivalist Mod v0.6, both cooked and raw meat will decay. This includes beef, pork, fish and chicken. The decay will take a total of 20 minutes, and when this is complete your meat will become rotten meat. Both raw meat and rotten meat (and rotten flesh) will poison you if you eat them, so no more surviving on raw meat! You will take health damage if you consume them. When you cook raw meat, its decay value resets giving you a whole extra 20 minutes. Meat also no longer stacks. These measures have been taken to reduce the overpowered effect we feel meat has as a food source, encouraging you to farm your animals steadily and grow sustainable crops rather than having a bottomless meat store. Health Changes In the survivalist mod, we have disabled the health regeneration effect that arises when your food bar is full. This is because we feel that being able to just eat some food and quickly regenerate all of your health makes the game far too easy. It also isn't that realistic. However, expecting the player to create health potions would make the game far too difficult, especially early on in the game. As a compromise, we have decided to create several types of first-aid items that would allow the player to heal himself. Currently, we have two of these implemented. These are the bandages and small bandages, two items which heal up the players health instantly. The crafting recipe for the bandage requires two wool and one string, and creates two bandages. You can find more information and the recipe here. The crafting recipe for the small bandage requires three rose red dye and one wool. You can find more information and the recipe here. Thirst One of the features in the survivalist mod is thirst. Though we are not the first mod to implement thirst, the way we determine thirst level is certainly unique. The rate at which your thirst declines is affected by your current body temperature. Your body temperature is affected by many variables which we detail here. The higher your body temperature, the faster your thirst level will decline. At lower body temperatures, your thirst will go down slower. To manage your thirst, you will need to craft a water bottle, one of the new items we have added. Note that currently only drinking from our custom water bottle will have any effect on your thirst. It will also lower your body temperature, but it cannot lower your body temperature enough to kill you. To learn more, visit the recipe here. Body Temperature One of the biggest features in the survivalist mod is body temperature. It has a significant effect on thirst, which decreases faster at higher body temperatures and decreases slower at lower body temperatures. If your body temperature reaches the dangerous levels you will begin losing health very quickly. This will happen if the body temperature bar reaches reaches either the top or bottom section of the bar. Your body temperature is affected by many variables, the most important of which is the temperature of your current biome. By clicking here you can find a detailed guide to what biomes have what effect. The basic idea is that freezing biomes will eventually cause you to freeze to death, cold biomes will cause your body temperature to drop to critical levels but will not kill you. Cool biomes will cool you down just a little bit. Mild biomes will cause your body temperature to warm up if you are cold and cool down if you are warm, settling around the middle of the bar. Warm biomes will warm you up just a little bit, hot biomes will cause your body temperature to warm up to critical levels and very hot biomes will eventually kill you. Keep in mind that all of these effects will happen over time, and that your body temperature is also affected by other things. Your body temperature will go down when in water. This will keep happening until you freeze to death and will replace the effect of the biome in which you are in. For example, if you are in the water in a cold biome, where normally the biome would not kill you, you can freeze to death. Currently if you are in the water in a desert for long enough, you can freeze to death from that as well. However, you can use the water to cool yourself down when your body temperature gets critically high in the desert. Sprinting also raises your body temperature, and currently replaces the effect of the biome. In the future, it will be changed so that sprinting raises body temperature quickly in hot places, slowly in mild places and nullifies the cooling effect in cold places. For now though, sprinting will replace the effect of the biome you're in and cause body temperature to go up at the same rate that it goes up when standing still in a desert, until you die. This means that if you sprint in a desert, the rate of increase will stay the same. It does mean however that if you sprint when your body heat is at critically high levels, it will quickly reach dangerous levels and you will start taking damage. There are items that are used to raise and lower body temperature for control of it. The water bottle is used to lower body temperature and the heat pack is used to raise body temperature. As of the current build, they can lower/raise your body temperature respectively to dangerous levels, so be careful. They can't kill you however. This will be nerfed in the following update, so that they can only alter your body temperatures to roughly safe levels. You can visit the recipe page for the water bottle here. You can visit the recipe page for the heat pack here. Detailed Biome Temperature Information Comfortable Biomes These biomes will lower/raise your body temperature until it is roughly in the middle. They are comfortable climates. These are the biomes that are safest to live in. *Plains *Forest *River *Extreme Hills Edge Warm Biomes These biomes will raise your body temperature to about three quarters. This is not high enough to be dangerous, but will still make you thirsty quickly. *Jungle *Jungle Hills *Mushroom Island *Mushroom Island Shore *Swampland Cool Biomes These biomes will cool you down to about one quarter. This is not low enough to be dangerous. *Beach *Forest Hills Hot Biomes These biomes will raise your body temperature to dangerously high levels over time, but will not kill you. *Desert *Desert Hills Cold Biomes These biomes will lower your body temperature to dangerously low levels over time, but will not kill you. *Ocean *Extreme Hills Deadly Hot Biomes These biomes are hot enough that you will die from the heat if you spend too long there without proper management. *Nether Deadly Cold Biomes These biomes are cold enough that you will die from the cold if you spend too long there without proper management. *Taiga *Sky *Frozen Ocean *Frozen River *Ice Mountains *Taiga Hills